


Pre-Determined Fate's.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Cagney and Lacey, The Enforcer (1976)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Quotes added. Cacey., Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Alls fair in love and the firing line of a police officers duty...





	

"Cheers, Christine, here's to cold-bold-Callahan, I told him straight, no socializing on or off the job I don't get that close to my partners! The fact that I'm a woman is irrelevant, just don't even think of pointing your weapon at me! I'm not remotely interested in your hard-ware, nothing personal, call it my, women's intuition. Anyhow its my ass and I can bust it anyway I wish! I'm outa' here!"

"Good shot Mary-Beth, He may be a power-full criminal catcher, but he couldn't catch your eye! I'm so glad you didn't decide to get, down n' dirty with ole Harry!"

"He did, say I was the best, pick of the draw, as partners go Christine!"

"Well, just keep on stickin' with me kid! For better or worse!"

"I'm already loaded, streetwise Christine, think you can teach me something new?"

"I can sure as hell try Mary-Beth!"

"Still partners then Christine... trust me?"

"With my life, you can bet your life on it Mary-Beth, but hey kid, you sure looked good in that uniform!"

The End.


End file.
